The invention is based on a club of the type described above for playing a ball, in particular a ball that must be hit and/or guided by one hand on the ground, comprising a stick the one end of which transitions into the handle and the other end of which has a hitting area arranged thereon, and in the plane of the hitting area the handle extends in such a way that it deviates from the axis of the stick.